Te Amo
by xxxmpxxx1
Summary: Secuela de eres mi mejor amigo. Blaine conoce a una tal Helena que se parece demasiado a su hermana.
1. Noche de Karaoke

Noche de Karaoke

Era oficial, mañana Blaine cumpliría dieciocho años, lo que significa que tenía que abandonar a su familia adoptiva, la verdad es que Blaine había tenido muchas familias adoptivas, esto de las familias adoptivas funciona así: llegas a una casa con otros niños sin familia, pasa hay unos meses y cuando se aburren de ti simplemente te mudas otra vez. Blaine ha vivido en ocho casas diferentes, la última se encontraba en Nueva York.

No es que Blaine no apreciara la comida y educación que le habían brindado pero su corazón estaba incompleto y él sabía porque.

Las maletas ya estaban empacadas, Blaine se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo un taxi para llegar a su nuevo apartamento, al llegar Blaine apreció su nueva casa, era perfecta, claro que no era la más lujosa del mundo pero era de él y eso bastaba.

En este momento Blaine necesitaba un trabajo, se pasó la mitad de la noche tratando de descifrar algo en lo que podía ser bueno, pero nada le vino a la cabeza, así que decidió ir a tomar un paseo, después de todo podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Blaine se sabía las calles de Nueva York como la palma de su mano, no había forma de que se perdiera pero aun así se hayo perdido en medio del oscuro callejón de la ciudad urbana.

"_Karaoke night" _eso era lo que decía un letrero de un lugar que Blaine claramente podía decir que no era solo un bar, algo más le llamo la atención a Blaine una hoja de papel decía que se buscaba personas que quisieran trabajar, Blaine no lo pensó dos veces, entró al lugar en el que podía observar un montón de menores de edad emborrachándose y probablemente drogándose, Blaine se preguntó que donde estarían los padres de estos niños pero de repente le dejo de importar, tenía que conseguir empleo y si eso implicaba venderle alcohol a menores de edad, pues que así fuera.

Blaine se acercó a un pequeño bar donde se encontraba un hombre tomando las ordenes de los clientes.

"¿Vas a pedir algo?" preguntó el hombre a Blaine.

"Mmm no estaba más interesado en saber si puedo pedir trabajo"

"Entonces viniste con la persona correcta"

"¿E-eres el dueño de esto?" dijo Blaine nerviosamente sin quitar los ojos del hombre que se encontraba al frente de él.

"Sip"

"Wow" al menos en dueño del lugar se veía decente "¿Entonces qué clase de empleos tiene para ofrecerme?"

"Solo tengo un empleo disponible"

"aja"

"¿Sabes cantar?"

"Si, solía cantarle todo el tiempo a mi hermana"

"Como veraz hoy es noche de karaoke lo que significa que vendrán adolescentes rebeldes que quieren escapar de sus horribles hogares y pasarla bien un rato"

"aja"

"Tú vas a ser la atracción principal"

"No estoy entendiendo"

"Vez a esas chicas de haya" dijo apuntando a un grupo de chicas con cigarrillos en las manos "quiero que agarres a una de ella la invites a cantar contigo luego le invites unos tragos y pues quiero que la seduzcas"

"¿Quiere que sea como una prostituta?" dijo Blaine sintiéndose ofendido, este tipo tenía que estar bromeando.

"Prácticamente si" "las ventas han bajado estas últimas semanas y bueno tuvimos que buscar otras alternativas para hacer dinero"

"Y la alternativa fue hacer un bar un prostíbulo" afirmo Blaine.

"Ya vas entendiendo" dijo el hombre dándole unas palmadas en el hombro "¿Tomas el trabajo o qué?

"¿Lo tomo?"

"Bien" dijo el hombre sonriendo "Me llamo Marc"

"Blaine"

"Blaine tengo que decirte que empiezas tu trabajo ahora" "ves a esa de pelo negro lacio" Blaine asintió con su cabeza "pues escuche que su novio la maltrataba" "ya sabes que hacer casanova"

Blaine se acercó a la muchacha que estaba sentada.

"Hola" dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo la menor de edad mirando rápidamente a Blaine.

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño?" preguntó Blaine, la muchacha solo sonrió, era una sonrisa triste. Blaine se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de ella y siguió la conversación.

"Me llamo Blaine"

"Helena" no, no podía ser ella… o tal vez sí.

"¿Tu apellido?" las palabras se le salieron de la boca, pero enserio quería saber.

"Es Helena y ya, sin apellido" "¿Y tú?"

"Anderson" dijo Blaine mirando a Helena en los ojos, se parecía demasiado a la pequeña inocente niña que había abandonado "¿Dónde están tus padre?"

"N-no tengo" sus ojos se empezaron a aguar, Blaine no sabía porque pero le dolía ver a la muchacha que acababa de conocer sufrir "l-lo siento" las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla "no te mereces aguantarte mi llanto".

"No te preocupes" Blaine se acercó y abrazó a Helena "todo estará bien"

"Gracias" dijo Helena separándose de Blaine.

"¿Te gusta cantar?"

"aja"

"¡Qué bien porque tú y yo vamos a cantar haya arriba!" dijo Blaine apuntando al escenario. Helena miró a Blaine con una cara de miedo "No tengas miedo, nada te va a pasar" "además pareciera que has tenido un mal día y normalmente cuando yo tengo un mal día cantó una canción y repentinamente me siento mejor" Helena solo asintió y se paró, los dos caminaron hacia el escenario "Coraje" le susurró Blaine a Helena.

La música empezó a sonar, Blaine se veía muy seguro de sí mismo y Helena… no tanto.

_Now as the summer fades_

_I let you slip away_

_You say I'm not your type_

_But I can make you sway_

Blaine empezó a cantar y a bailar por todo el escenario.

_It makes you burn to learn_

_You're not the only one_

_I'd let you be if you_

_put down your blazing gun_

Helena empezó a cantar las notas de Maroon 5.

_Now you've gone somewhere else_

_Far away_

_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)_

_But you feel my breath_

_On your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)_

_Cause you keep me coming back for more_

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again_

_I don't mind_

'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Blaine se acercó a Helena y agarró sus manos y empezaron a bailar junto, Helena ya se veía más confiada.

_Baby, baby_

_Please believe me_

_Find it in your heart to reach me_

_Promise not to leave me behind_

_(Promise not to leave me behind)_

_Take me down, but take it easy_

_Make me think but don't deceive me_

_Torture me by taking your time_

_(Torture me, torture me)_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again_

_I don't mind_

'_Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again_

_I don't mind_

'_Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Terminaron de cantar la canción, Helena no paraba de reír y Blaine no podía quitar sus ojos de la hermosa muchacha que se encontraba al lado de él, Blaine no miraba a Helena de una forma romántica pero si de una forma cariñosa, como la forma en que Blaine miraba a su hermana.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" le preguntó Helena a Blaine.

"Claro"

Los dos caminaron hasta el café más cercano que encontraron.

"¿Qué desea ordenar?" una amable señora le preguntó a Blaine

"Quiero una orden de papas fritas y…" Blaine miró a Helena esperando a que le dijero que quería comer.

"M-mm yo solo quiero una taza de café" dijo Helena.

"Son seis treinta" dijo la señora, Blaine le dio el dinero, agarró los productos y se sentó con Helena.

"No tenías que pagarme el café Bwaine" "Lo siento digo Bwaine" "¡Hay lo siento!"

Blaine se quedó mirando a Helena en shock, solo había una persona que no podía pronunciar su nombre y esa era su hermana Helena Anderson.

"No te disculpes mi hermana tampoco pronuncia bien mi nombre"

"¿Cómo es tu hermana?" preguntó Helena con mucha curiosidad.

"M-mm en realidad no lo sé"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando tenía cinco años la policía atrapo a mis padres y me dieron dos opciones" Blaine respiró profundamente antes de continuar "Me quedaba con mi hermana y una familia nos adoptaría a los dos juntos o mi hermana iba a una casa de adopción y a mí me ingresaban en un programa de familia adoptiva"

"¿Y porque escogiste separarte de ella?"

"Porque quería que se olvidara de mí y de que alguna vez alguien la lastimo" Helena solo escucho, no dijo ninguna palabra.

"¿Cuéntame tu historia?" dijo Blaine mientras comía unas papas.

"Pues no hay mucho que decir" Helena tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar "No recuerdo nada" "solo memorias borrosas y ya" "escape de un orfanato cuando tenía doce y aquí me tienes dieciséis años, no he ido a la escuela ni nada por el estilo" "esta soy yo"

Helena y Blaine terminaron su comida, Blaine le dijo que la paso e maravilla y que esperaba que se pudiera repetir.

Te sigo extrañando


	2. Te perdí

**No me maten por el final ok ¿?, jeje el final es solo para agregar drama a el fic ;D**

Te perdí

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Blaine, pero por alguna razón él no estaba feliz, algo le faltaba, Blaine no sabía que era pero estaba a punto de saberlo.

Blaine caminaba casualmente por las calles de Broadway, era un día soleado y hermoso, él día más hermoso que Blaine pudo haber presenciado, el sol brillaba como nunca pero aun así Blaine no se sentía completo, nadie quería a Blaine, nadie deseaba a Blaine, nadie amaba a Blaine, no era mucho lo que pedía, su único deseo de cumpleaños era ser amado, pero cómo ser amado si prácticamente no has tenido una familia que te ha apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de tu vida, tal vez Blaine necesitaba empezar a ser realista.

Blaine vio cerca de un café a un hombre alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos como esmeralda y una hermosa sonrisa dibujada delicadamente en su rostro, Blaine solo había conocido una sola persona con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente, esa persona se llamaba Kurt Hummel y era la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Blaine no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó y le tocó el hombro al hombre que se encontraba al frente de él.

"Hola" dijo Blaine con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mmm hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar" dijo el hombre mirando a Blaine muy confundido.

"M-mm soy Blaine" "¿Me recuerdas? Blaine Anderson, solíamos jugar en el parque de Lima" El hombre miró a Blaine un rato y luego recordó, recordó el parque, recordó al niño y a la trágica historia que lo perseguía y también recordó el dulce e ingenuo beso de aquella ves.

"¡Blaine!" exclamó Kurt abrazando a Blaine, era él, su amigo, su mejor amigo.

"Oh Kurt, te he extrañado" dijo Blaine con lágrimas bajando por su mejilla "has cambiado tanto, no te recuerdo tan grande" los dos rieron.

"Debe ser porque no nos hemos visto en trece años"

"Tal vez"

"¿Quieres ir a tomar café?" preguntó Kurt "Yo invito"

Blaine y Kurt entraron al café, los dos se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando la compañía de los dos. Kurt fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"B-Blaine ¿A-alguien te adopto cuando eras pequeño?" Kurt le preguntó nerviosamente, Blaine solo se quedó mirándolo en shock, él no se esperaba que Kurt le preguntara algo así.

"No" Blaine respondió rápidamente.

"Oh lo siento no debí preguntarte eso no estuvo correcto"

"N-no está bien, no me importa, sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea" dijo Blaine "¿Y por qué estás en Nueva York?"

"Estudios" Blaine asintió.

"¿Blaine tienes trabajo?"

"aja"

"¿Y de que trabajas?"

"M-mm d-de…" Blaine no se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, y no quería que Kurt se enterara.

"Está bien si no me quieres decir, no te presionaré" dijo Kurt con toda sinceridad.

"¿Kurt sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?" dijo Blaine tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¿Enserio?"

"Aja"

"Entonces feliz cumpleaños" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Gracias"

Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar, había tanto que decirse y no sabían cómo decirlo. Blaine empezó a llorar, Kurt solo pudo abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras que solo Blaine podía escuchar.

"Lo siento" dijo Blaine sollozando "es que ayer estaba en un prostíbulo y conocí a una tal Helena y se parece tanto a mi hermana, el mismo pelo, la misma personalidad y dice que no tiene apellido así que no estoy cien por ciento seguro de que es mi hermana y…"

"Shh está bien, todo va a estar bien"

"Es que la extraño muchísimo"

"Si quieres que te ayude primero tienes que decirme porque estabas en un prostíbulo"

"Ahí trabajo" dijo Blaine quien seguía llorando. Kurt miró a Blaine con mucha compasión, él sabía lo duro que la vida era y es para Blaine pero nunca creyó que podía ser tan horrible.

"¡Se lo que te va a animar!" Kurt dijo "Pastel"

"¿Pastel?"

"Si pastel, es tu cumpleaños y todos merecen comer pastel en su cumpleaños" Kurt agarró a Blaine por la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastro del café.

"Entra ahí" Kurt le ordenó a Blaine abriendo la puerta de su auto y empujando a Blaine para que entrara en el asiento de copiloto.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" preguntó Blaine.

"Vamos a mi casa"

Al llegar a la casa de Kurt, Blaine podía apreciar el hermoso color azul marino en las paredes, las ventanas y el piso limpio, jarrones con flores por todas partes, era la casa de ensueño de Blaine, pero por supuesto que Blaine tenía que ser realista y no podía dejarse llevar por las tentaciones de una casa perfecta.

"Toma asiento, mi casa es tu casa" dijo Kurt caminando a la cocina. Kurt regresó con dos pedazos de pastel.

"Toma come" dijo Kurt mientras ponía el pastel al frente de Kurt. Blaine hizo exactamente lo que Kurt le ordenó, comió el pastel, era de moras.

"¿Tu lo horneaste Kurt?" preguntó Blaine con curiosidad.

"Si, tengo mucho tiempo libre así que cuando no tengo nada que hacer me dedico a la cocina" dijo Kurt sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¡Qué bien!"

Blaine terminó su pastel con una sonrisa satisfactoria y miró a Kurt, la dulce forma en la que los utensilios zurraban con sus delgados labios, y como cerraba los ojos tan delicadamente cuando masticaba un bocado de comida, se veía tan perfecto, tan jodidamente perfecto. ¡Ugh! Blaine tenía que dejar de pensar así, es decir apenas se había reencontrado con Kurt, no podía estar pensando así de él.

"Kurt recuerdas el día que me despedí de ti" Blaine no apartaba su vista de Kurt "recuerdas lo que te prometí"

"Si" dijo simplemente.

"Yo no rompo una promesa o por lo menos ya no más"

"Entonces…"

"¡Vamos a jugar a la princesa"!

"¡Blaine Anderson tienes que estar bromeando!"

"Mira hay una hermosa princesa atrapada en el castillo, alguien tiene que ir a salvarla" dijo Blaine modificando ligeramente su voz. Kurt decidió seguirle la corriente.

"Estoy atrapada en este castillo, si tan solo alguien pudiera salvarme" dijo Kurt con un tono típico de una mala actuación.

"Yo lo hare princesa, yo te salvare del mal" dijo Blaine sacando una espada imaginaria de su bolsillo y empezando a combatir con un dragón imaginario.

"Lo hice te he salvado" dijo Blaine mientras agarra la cintura de Kurt y la pega contra la de él. Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, ellos pertenecían juntos, Blaine nunca creyó en el destino pero tal vez era tiempo de que empezara a creer en algo. Así que Blaine lo hizo, se acercó a Kurt y lo besó, lo besó de la forma más romántica y gentil que pudo, luego de unos segundo Kurt también empezó a besar a Blaine, luego recordaron que necesitaban separarse para tomar aire.

"K-Kurt…" Blaine no sabía que decir, lo que acababa de pasar se sentía tan correcto.

"Blaine lo siento tanto no debí alentarte a que me besaras" dijo Kurt.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Lo siento!"

"¿Qué pasa Kurt?"

"Tengo novio"

Aparentemente el destino le había hecho otra maldad a Blaine.


	3. Yo no te amo

**Este capi está escrito en el punto de vista de Kurt. Espero que le guste :)**

Yo no te amo

Esto no podía estar pasándome, no a mí. Cuando bese a Blaine se sintió tan bien, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, nunca me sentí así, pero tengo un novio, claro no es el mejor novio del mundo, es agresivo y me lastima pero es mi novio desde la secundaria. Por supuesto que los cambios son buenos pero los cambios son buenos cuando son para bien, y últimamente mi novio está más agresivo que nunca. Empezó molestándose por pequeñas cosas como por no lavar los trastos o llegar tarde a casa, pero últimamente se molesta por absolutamente todo, es como si no hiciera nada bien y ahora es peor ya que el empezó a lastimarme físicamente, soy como su pequeño esclavo y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, solo aguatármela. Pero Blaine es un caballero, es apuesto, amoroso y respetuoso que más podría desear de un hombre, desearía poder besarlo, abrazarlo y apoyarlo en los momentos que más me necesite, quisiera estar ahí para él, y aquí lo tengo, él hombre de mis sueños mirándome con una cara de vergüenza, se podía notar lo avergonzado que estaba, pobre Blaine él no tiene la culpa.

"Lo siento tanto Kurt" me dijo el hermoso hombre al frente mío.

"No tienes porqué disculparte, no has hecho nada malo" le dije de la forma más dulce humanamente posible.

"Debería irme" dijo Blaine el cual no me miraba a los ojos.

"No te vayas, a mi novio no le importara"

Blaine partió sus labios para hablar pero antes de que pudiera se escuchaba a alguien entrando a la casa, ese era mi novio.

"¡Ya llegue!" "¿Quién es este?" dijo el gran hombre que entraba a la casa.

"S-soy Blaine, lo siento por entrar a su casa, espero que no sea de ninguna inconveniencia" dijo Blaine nerviosamente, como me dolía ver a Blaine así "Ya me iba"

"No lo puedo creer Kurt, te dejo unas horas y cuando regreso me estas engañando con un cualquiera" a veces él podía ser tan irritante.

"Blaine no es cualquiera, él es un amigo de mi infancia el cual me encontré casualmente en la calle" le dije a mi novio.

"¿Crees que soy estúpido?"

"¿Qué?"

"Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estas engañándome con este cualquiera" Blaine se veía tan ofendido por las palabras que venían de la boca del alto hombre, él no sabía todo por lo que Blaine había pasado, Blaine había sido un cualquiera toda su vida, pero él nunca fue un cualquiera para mí, él era especial, la persona más especial del mundo.

"¡Karofsky no te estoy engañando con Blaine, no te estoy engañando con nadie!" ya estaba harto de esto, harto de él, no lo voy a soportar más.

Karofsky se acercó a mí y me agarró por los dos brazos, luego me empujo para que estuviéramos más pegados y me besó, el beso fue rudo y horrible, no era que no me lo esperaba pero no era algo que quería, y lo más horrible del mundo era saber que Blaine tenía sentimientos por mí y que tenía que presenciar este beso. Cuando logre empujar a Karofsky algo que no me esperaba paso, Karofsky me empujó y caí al suelo, mi pierna me dolía demasiado, estaba inmóvil, Karofsky estaba a punto de gritarme cuando Blaine lo interrumpió.

"¡No puedes hacer esto!"

"Disculpa" dijo Karofsky que estaba rojo de furia.

"¡No tienes pruebas de que él te estaba engañando!" dijo Blaine "él no ha hecho nada malo, Kurt es inocente y no se merece a alguien como tú!"

"¿Qué le puedes dar tú que yo no pueda?" Blaine se quedó sin palabras, él me podía dar mucho más que Karofsky, él me podía dar amor, pero si dejó a Karofsky por Blaine estoy más que seguro de que Karofsky va a dedicarse a que mi vida fuera un infierno "¡Respóndeme!" gritó Karofsky.

"Tienes razón" Blaine no se merecía esto "no le puedo dar nada que tú no puedas, yo no tengo un carro, una casa enorme o una familia" Blaine permaneció en silencio, tomo aire y siguió "pero si le puedo dar amor y protección" "le puedo dar un hogar"

"Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado porque para tu información Blaine, Kurt no va a ninguna parte" ahora Karofsky quería controlar mi vida… no lo creo.

"No" logre pararme "no vas a controlar mi vida" esto es lo que necesito, escapar "me voy"

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste me voy de aquí" le dije "no te soporto" agarré la mano de Blaine y lo jale hasta salir de ese infierno. Entre al carro igual que Blaine y una sola lágrima bajo por mi mejilla, pero estaba bien, no me importaba, ya estaba a salvo, todo estaba bien, tenía a Blaine después de todo.

"¿Estas bien Kurt?" yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Conducimos hasta la casa de Blaine, era un departamento que se encontraba en un edificio lleno de basura, era relativamente pequeño, sin exagerar, era muy pequeño. Subimos como tres pisos y caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al departamento de Blaine. Blaine me abrió la puerta y pude observar la basura regada por todas partes, los pocos muebles que había estaban sucios y no tenía el mejor olor del mundo, pero estaba feliz de que Blaine aunque sea vivía en esto y no en una casa de cartón como cuando éramos pequeños.

"Tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el piso" me dijo Blaine apuntando a donde se encontraba la cama.

"No Blaine, creo que tu deberías dormir en la cama, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de causarte un problema el día de tu cumpleaños"

Blaine no me dijo nada, sólo obedeció y se acostó en la cama, el piso estaba frío pero no me importaba, después de todo eso es lo que haces por las personas que amas.

Blaine Anderson es la persona más hermosa, comprensiva y dulce que he conocido en toda mi vida, es perfecto solo que él no lo sabe, él no sabe cómo me hace sentir cuando sonríe y cuando me mira con esos ojos, me encantaría que supiera lo hermoso que es, lo amo, lo amo desde el primer momento que nos conocimos, cuando estoy con el me siento seguro, él es mi hogar, quiero que él sepa lo que siento pero como, como decírselo, o tal vez no se lo tenga que decir. Pero no creo que eso pase hoy, él debe estar muy herido, su corazón debe estar hecho pedacitos, pero si no tomo acción ahora tal vez sea muy tarde después… ¡Al diablo con esto!, es ahora o nunca, es hora de armarme de valor y besarlo, eso es lo que voy a hacer besarlo, el merece saber todo lo que significa para mí. Así que me acerque, él tenía sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan pacífico y sereno, tan hermoso, esa es la única palabra que lo puede describir.

Me acerque lentamente y plante mis labios en los suyos, se sentían tan suaves, empecé a besarlo lentamente tratando de expresar mis sentimiento, no con palabras, pero si con una muestra de mi cariño y afecto. En algún momento Blaine se debió haber dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me empujo, el me miraba.

"No te merezco" me dijo Blaine mirándome directamente a los ojos "hoy me di cuenta de eso, no te merezco, tú necesitas a alguien que te pueda mantener y que te de las facilidades que necesitas, además no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas" para entonces Blaine dejo de mirarme.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" agarre delicadamente su barbilla y la subí un poquito o por lo menos lo suficiente como para que me viera a los ojos "ere perfecto, tú me puedes dar todo lo que necesito"

"Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto Kurt" "estoy dañado Kurt y dudo que quieras repararme"

"Pero lo único que quiero hacer es ayudarte en tus problemas, quiero llenar ese gran agujero vacío que tienes en tu corazón, no necesito dinero para ser feliz, no lo necesito mientras te tenga" esas palabras me salieron del alma, el significa tanto para mí, lo daría todo por él.

"K-Kurt…"

"Shhh"

Blaine presiono sus labios contra los míos en el besó más mágico de todos, no tengo palabras para describir como me sentí, lo único que sé es que en ese momento éramos el uno para el otro y no había fuerza en el mundo que nos pudiera separar. Blaine empezó a besar delicadamente mi cuello mientras que yo sonreía de felicidad y alegría, peor todo se desvaneció cuando toque la espalda de Blaine, podía sentir una herida que se encontraba a lo largo de su espalda.

"¿Blaine?"

"¿Si?"

"¿M-mm que es esto?"


	4. Perfecto

**Esta escrito con el punto de vista de Blaine y de Helena.**

Perfecto

**Blaine (POV)**

Nunca pensé en que alguien se daría cuenta, nunca me preocupe, nadie se iba a dar cuenta, era un secreto y nada más que un pequeño secreto, pero gracias a Kurt ya no era un secreto. La mirada de preocupación de Kurt me estaba matando, casi ni lo podía mirar, era muy difícil ver a la persona que amas sufrir por tu culpa, todo es mi culpa, soy un idiota y no me merezco a alguien tan extraordinario como Kurt, si le digo la verdad ya no me va a querer nunca más, le voy a dar asco, pero merezco sufrir, después de todo por mi culpa perdí a mi hermana, por mi culpa ella sufre todos los días, es tiempo de lidiar con las consecuencias.

"Kurt no es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso" "Son heridas, nada importante"

"¡Como puedes decir que no son nada importante!" Kurt me gritó "dime la verdad" tomo aire y siguió hablando "¿Quién te las hizo?"

"Yo"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo mismo me las hice" la realidad apesta, es verdad, la cara de Kurt me estaba matando.

"¿Por qué?"

"Te dije que no te merecía Kurt" "La verdad es que una vez trate de…" antes de que pudiera terminar Kurt me interrumpió.

"Por favor dime que no lo hiciste, por favor"

"Lo siento mucho Kurt" cuando Kurt empezó a llorar mi corazón se partió "lo siento"

"¿Por qué pensaría en quitarte la vida?"

"Estaba triste, extrañaba a mi hermana, no sabía dónde estaba, si ya la habían adoptado, si me recordaba. Pensé que el mundo estaría mejor sin mí así que agarre un cuchillo e hice esto, antes de que el cuchillo me atravesara mi mamá adoptiva entró y empezó a gritar entonces me llevaron a urgencias y luego con un sicólogo, peor aparentemente mi familia adoptiva no quería nada conmigo así que me mude"

"Por favor prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo así"

"Te lo prometo" le dije sinceramente.

"Eres perfecto Blaine"

"No, yo estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" porque Kurt tenía que hacer tantas preguntas.

"Es la verdad Kurt, soy una perdona horrible"

"No, no lo eres" me dijo Kurt tomando mi mano delicadamente "Eres hermoso, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido"

"Para" le dije a Kurt "para de mentir"

"No estoy mintiendo, te estoy diciendo la verdad y solo la verdad" Kurt me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "Te amo"

"¿No entiendo por qué me amas?" es enserio, acaso no podía ver lo repugnante que era.

"Te amo por ser tú" Kurt empezó a hablar "amo que tus ojos sean color avellana, me dan alegría y esperanza" Kurt plantó un delicado beso en uno de mis parpados "amo como tu cabello se ve despelucado, hace que te veas muy adorable" me dijo mientras jugaba suavemente con mi cabello "me encanta como tus labios se conectan perfectamente con los míos, es como si fuéramos el uno para el otro" y me besó en los labios y si tenía razón, se conectaban perfectamente "pero no solo te amo por eso, también es por lo fuerte que eres, tú has pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de tu vida y sigues aquí luchando" Kurt dijo en una forma tan linda y sencilla "tú me das el valor que necesito para seguir adelante y por eso _te amo" _

"Yo también te amo" le dije a Kurt con toda la verdad "ojala pudiera describirte así como tú me describiste" Kurt solo sonrió a mi comentario y me abrazo fuertemente, me sentía seguro, me sentía en casa.

**Helena (POV)**

Las personas dirían que llevo una buena vida, no voy a la escuela, vivo con un montón de adolescentes que escaparon de una casa de adopción, nadie me dice que comer o que hacer y cuando hacerlo, solo voy y hago lo que la situación me exija, pero si en verdad me conocieras sabrías cuanto odio vivir con estas personas, escapando de la policía, fiesta tras fiesta sin recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, yo personalmente preferiría estar con mi madre y mi padre que quien sabe dónde están, tener una educación, tal vez un seguro médico no sería tan malo, y tal vez tener más de dos cambios de ropa seria agradable pero no todas las personas podemos ser tan suertudas.

De mi pasado no recuerdo mucho, son memorias borrosas las cuales a medida que pasa el tiempo se convierten en cosas del pasado, nada importantes. El recuerdo que tengo más claro es que cuando era pequeña me clave un cuchillo en mi estómago, tal vez lo recuerdo muy bien por la simple razón de que todavía tengo la cicatriz muy definida.

Mi apellido es lo que no recuerdo para nada, sé que empieza con A pero eso es todo, cuando era más pequeña unas personas me llevaban a ver a unos doctores que normalmente me hablaban sobre olvidar lo del pasado y concéntrame en el futuro, por alguna razón yo no quería olvidar el pasado, era como si hubiera algo importante que evitara que quisiera olvidar, pero a las malas los malditos hicieron que olvidara todo, todo lo que debía ser importante para mí.

La casa en la que vivo no es la más lujosa del mundo, normalmente puedes ver un montón de personas durmiendo en el piso lo cual es normal pensando que solo hay dos camas, en la casa hay un baño lo cual es poco higiénico pensando que somos aproximadamente diez personas, por supuesto tiene ciertas comodidades como una cocina y una hermosa vista panorámica de toda Nueva York, pero preferiría estar en mi propia casa.

Prácticamente no conozco bien a las personas que viven conmigo, sé que todos tienen diferentes historias y problemas como la drogadicción o el alcoholismo, pero por más que me encantaría escuchar sus problemas, ya tengo suficiente con que lidiar.

Así que hoy decidí ir a caminar, poco común de mí pensado en lo frío que esta el ambiente, pero sentía que necesitaba salir de ese estúpido lugar y hacer algo fuera de lo común. Entre a uno de esos famosos restaurantes de comida china, porque en serio tenía hambre, pero algo me distrajo, era el hombre que había conocido en la fiesta la vez pasada, y se estaba agarrando la mano de… ¿Kurt?, eso era algo nuevo.

Camine esta donde se encontraba Kurt y le toque el hombro.

"Hola Kurt" le dije.

"¡Helena!" me respondió con entusiasmo "cuanto tiempo sin verte" me dijo abrazándome tan fuerte que casi ni respiraba "este es Blaine"

Blaine se voltio y me miró de la misma forma en la que yo lo miraba a él.

"Ya te había conocido" me dijo el moreno "tú estabas en la fiesta"

"Sí esa era yo" le afirme.

"¿Cómo has estado?" me preguntó Blaine.

"Pues no tan bien como tú" le dije guiñándole el ojo, tengo que decir que se veía muy feliz con Kurt.

"¿Quieres comer con nosotros?" me preguntó Kurt.

"No lo quiero interrumpir" dije muy tímidamente.

"No estarías interrumpiendo nada" dijo Kurt con su sonrisa más genuina.

Los tres nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a comer, no hablamos mucho porque no había mucho que decir, no era que estábamos incómodos, si no que no nos conocíamos tan bien.

"¿Cómo conociste a Kurt?" me preguntó Blaine.

"M-mmm pues antes trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante cerca de Brooklyn y Kurt iba muy a menudo a ese lugar, así que terminamos siendo grandes amigos"

"¿Todavía tienes las pesadillas de siempre?" me preguntó Kurt. Últimamente he tenido unas pesadillas sobre algo oscuro y malévolo que me arrastra, son espantosas y simplemente no las puedo soportar.

"Sí"

**Blaine (POV)**

"_Puede ser que ella si sea Helena, tiene los rasgos físicos de ella, la misma personalidad, no sabe pronunciar mi nombre y tiene pesadillas, estoy muy seguro de que ella es mi hermana, pero como conseguir que me crea, como hacer que recuerde todo lo que ha sufrido o tal vez debería dejar las cosas así, que tal si recuerda y le hago su vida más miserable de lo que ya es…"_


	5. Te amo como a una hermana

**Un capítulo más largo! :), bueno no hay mucho que decir XD, solo que trate de hacer este capi más feliz que los otros. Disfruten.**

Te amo como una hermana

Ha sido una semana desde que Blaine y Helena se encontraron en el restaurante, se han mantenido en contacto, casualmente se envían mensajes de texto, una que otra vez se llaman, pero hoy iba a ser especial, hoy se iban a encontrar para salir como amigos, sin Kurt.

Helena se despertó casualmente a las nueve de la mañana, ayer uno de sus compañeros de cuarto tuvo una gran fiesta, así que el departamento estaba hecho un desastre, se podía notar las ojeras en los ojos de Helena, pero eso no la detuvo, se bañó, se vistió y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja, espero afuera del edificio, justo en el lugar que ella le dijo a Blaine que se iban a encontrar. Minutos después Blaine llegó en el carro de Kurt. Al entrar se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y le dio a Blaine una calurosa sonrisa.

"Hola Bwaine" Helena se veía molesta, pues por supuesto no le gustaba pronunciar mal el nombre de Blaine.

"No te preocupes" dijo Blaine sabiendo exactamente porque la mirada de Helena "¿Y cómo te fue ayer?" dijo para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

"Bien" respondió Helena rápidamente "aunque estoy un poco cansada"

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

"No mucho" "Leí un libro, comí y esas cosas" dijo Helena "¿Y tú?"

"Fui al sicólogo" respondió Blaine "le hable de cómo iba mi vida y esas cosas"

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Bwaine?"

"Pregúntame lo que quieras"

"¿Sabes quiénes son tus padres?" Helena podía ver en la mirada de Blaine mucho dolor, Helena se retractó de preguntarle sobre su pasado, ella sabía lo doloroso que podía ser tratar de recordar la parte más oscura de tu vida "No tienes que responder si no quieres"

"No, está bien" Blaine tomo un pequeño respiró, pero no miro a Helena por que seguía concentrado en la autopista "Mis padres están en la cárcel, todavía les quedan unas semanas y luego los dejaran libres, mi sicólogo dice que sería buena idea que cuando salgan tratar de tener una relación que ellos, pero después de lo que le hicieron a mi hermana no creo que los pueda perdonarlos tan fácilmente" Helena asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Me puede decir un poco más de tu historia?" Helena preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

"M-mmm bueno desde muy pequeño mi mamá me abusaba, me maltrataba todos los días, sin excepciones, un día aquella señora se excedió, empezó a gritarme y de repente agarro un cuchillo que tenía cerca y trató de clavármelo, pero mi hermana… mi hermana se puso al frente mío y dejo que el cuchillo le atravesara su estómago, de a milagro se salvó, cuando fui a visitar a mi hermana al hospital me dijeron que si quiera quedarme con ella y yo dije que no"

"¿Y por qué dijiste que no?"

"Porque quería que olvidara que alguna vez todo esto paso"

"¿Y tú plan funcionó?" preguntó Helena sinceramente.

"Si" dijo Blaine "pero olvidémonos del pasado y concentrémonos en el ahora"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Depende de lo que quieras hacer"

"Me gustaría ir a comer porque no he comido nada como en dos días" dijo Helena mirando a Blaine dulcemente, como un amigo.

"¡Entonces vamos a comer!"

**Helena (P.O.V)**

Así fue, fuimos a comer y luego de alguna manera acabamos en el centro comercial, viendo tienda tras tienda, tengo que admitir que nunca había disfrutado tanto la compañía de alguien, nunca había tenido un amigo al que le pudiera contar secretos, hablar sobre chicos y sentirme cinfiada como para decirle mis pensamiento, lo que siento, pero había algo raro, mi corazon seguia diciendome que algo estaba mal, algo que tendré que averiguar.

Estábamos en Dior, por supuesto que ninguno de los dos teníamos dinero para comprar nada pero era tentador usar esa ropa de algodón fino, siempre se siente tan suave y cómoda, es triste que no todas las personas aprecian lo que tienen, ojalá yo tuviera dinero, todo lo que podría hacer, visitar, podría escapar pero la realidad es que estoy atrapada en esta ciudad.

"¿Quieres ir por helado?" Blaine me preguntó.

"Seguro" le respondí.

El helado estaba delicioso, Blaine ordenó de fresa y yo de menta. Me empecé a asustar cuando Blaine me miraba sin parar, es como si me quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera hacerlo, su comportamiento sospechoso me hizo preguntarle que le pasaba y no me dijo nada en respuesta, hay me empecé a preocupar.

"Oye me lo puedes decir, no te voy a juzgar" le dije tocándole la espalda para que supiera que lo apoyaba no importaba que.

"Es algo loco, creerás que soy anormal" Blaine no me quería mirar a los ojos, la vergüenza se le notaba, no había muchas cosas que él pudiera decir que me parecieran locas.

"Me lo puedes decir" le dije con una dulce sonrisa.

"Está bien pero tienes prometerme que no te burlaras"

"Lo prometo" dije sinceramente.

"Mira he estado pensando y creo que hay un pequeño chance de que tú…" Blaine paró de hablar por un momento, tomo un breve respiro y siguió "seas mi hermana"

No sabía que decir, lo mire en shock pero luego mi mirada se convirtió en una mirada de confusión, como podría ser posible que yo fuera la hermana de Blaine, no tiene sentido, mas es verdad yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado tal vez el recuerde algo que yo no.

"No sé qué decir, es algo que no me esperaba"

"Lose no debí haber preguntado, lo siento"

"No tienes que lamentarte, no has hecho nada malo, solo dijiste lo que pensabas y eso está bien" me acerque lo suficiente como para plantarle un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda.

"¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?" me preguntó Blaine, la pregunta más estúpida que hubiera escuchado, el merece amistad y eso es lo que le doy.

"Porque eres un gran amigo y mereces lo mismo a cambio" los dos sonreímos.

"Sé que no debería preguntar pero" Blaine me dijo "¿Te harías una prueba de ADN?, es la única forma de estar cien por ciento seguros de que no eres mi hermana"

"No lo sé Bwaine, tu sabes que todavía soy menor de edad y si me hago la prueba me y descubren que escape del orfanato no lo pensaran dos veces y me mandaran devuelta hay"

Blaine me miraba comprensivamente, él sabía que la vida de un niño sin familia podía ser más dura que la de un niño sin casa, es difícil de creer pero es verdad.

"Está bien no lo tienes que hacer si no lo quieres" Blaine se veía muy avergonzado, tanto que me partía el corazón.

"Déjame pensarlo, ¿okey?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

**Blaine (P.O.V)**

Tal vez me pase de la raya, solo un poquito en comentar sobre la mínima posibilidad de que ella fuera mi hermana pero que querían que hiciera, la extraño, extraño a mi hermana, quiero encontrarla, abrazarla y decirle que lo siento, lo siento porque rompí mí promesa de nunca dejarla, nunca abandonarla, porque fui tan ingenuo, Helena debe estar pensando que estoy loco pero se parece tanto, sus ojos, su nariz, la forma en la que me mira, ella me entiende y me quiere, debería ser suficiente pero no es así, necesito estar seguro de que ella es mi hermanita, esa es la única forma con que estaré seguro de que nada malo le va a pasar.

"Bwaine"

"Dime"

"Tienes un poco de helado…" Helena empezó a hablar mientras apuntaba mi mejilla, de repente embarro su pulgar con un poco de helado y lo puso gentilmente en mi mejilla derecha "hay" dijo sonriendo.

"Eso no es justo" dije riéndome, por supuesto que no me iba a quedar así e hice lo mismo colocando helado de fresa en su frente, los dos empezamos a reír como locos, estábamos pasándola de lo mejor.

"Te quiero" me dijo Helena con su dulce voz.

"Yo también te quiero" le dije simplemente "vamos a caminar"

Caminamos por Central Park toda la tarde, los temas de la conversación eran: "¿Qué pasarían si los alienígenas invadieran el mundo?" Y "¿Cuál era la mejor canción de _Wicked_?". Por supuesto que yo escogí _Defying Gravity_, pero Helena tenía un gran discurso de porque _For Good_ era mucho mejor canción, ella decía que expresaba el verdadero significado de la amistad o algo así, yo decía que _Defying Gravity _era mucho mejor porque cada vez que escuchaba esa canción me sentía poderoso, como si nadie me pudiera derrotar, así que supongo que nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo.

"¿Cómo sería si fuéramos hermanos?" me preguntó Helena, mirándome dulce y delicadamente, como siempre.

"Sería genial"

"¿Por qué crees que somos hermanos Bwaine?" me pregunto Helena ingenuamente, como lo haría una niña de seis años.

"Porque te pareces tanto a ella" Helena sonrió a las palabras que le decía "eres hermosa e inteligente, cuando te veo tengo el valor necesario como para enfrentar todo lo que la vida me proponga" tome un corto respiro y seguí hablando "Mira, he cometido muchos errores y me arrepiento de todos ellos, y lo único que quiero hacer es remediarlos, pero no puedo si no me ayudas"

"¿Y te ayudaría si me hago la prueba de ADN?"

"Si" dije ya casi sin aliento.

"Entonces lo are, sacare una cita el lunes"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, si eso te hace feliz y te ayuda, entonces lo haré"

"Gracias" porque en realidad no había nada más que decir.


	6. ADN

**Esta corto pero sé que van a amar el final**

Helena ()

No sé por qué le dije a Blaine que lo ayudaría con sus dudas, no es que no lo quiera ayudar pero ahora tengo es más miedo que otra cosa, primero porque qué pasaría si no fuera su hermana y que pasaría si lo fuera. Por eso escribí una lista de las posibilidades:

_Lo que pasaría si la prueba sale positiva:_

_Primero estaría confundida porque no sabría si estar feliz de tener un hermano o estar enfadada de que me abandono._

_Caería en una depresión por la simple razón de que el pasado del cual he tratado de alejarme toda mi vida me perseguiría otra vez y no habría forma de que me alejara de ella otra vez._

_Tendría que regresar a ese horrible lugar llamado orfanato._

_Lo que pasaría si la prueba sale negativa:_

_Blaine se sentiría decepcionado y yo no podría soportar verlo así._

_Las cosas volverían a lo normal pero no podría ver a Blaine a los ojos otra vez, él me quiere como una hermana y yo también lo quiero pero no sé si más que eso._

¡Qué patético!, lo único que pienso es en Blaine, es que no quiero verlo herido, por primera vez las cosas están resultando bien para él y no quiero ir a decirle que me retracto y que no me hare la prueba de ADN, pase lo que pase yo le tengo mucho cariño a Blaine y no quiero decepcionarlo así que si, está decidido, pase lo que pase hare la prueba de ADN… oh, se me olvido decirles, la prueba de ADN es hoy.

Me levante del sofá de la casa en la que vivía y me vestí con lo primero que vi tirado en el piso, me mire al espejo, era la única forma de procesar por lo que iba a pasar, esto podría cambiar mi vida completamente, por bien y por mal, esto tenía que pasar definitivamente.

Camine hasta la clínica, no quedaba muy lejos de donde yo vivía, hable con la secretaria que me dijo que esperara en la sala… de espera. Blaine y Kurt llegaron juntos media hora después, y ya era tiempo, estar sola en esa sala estaba empezando a ser horripilante.

"¡Helena!" exclamó Kurt abrazándome fuertemente.

"Hola" les dije simplemente haciendo un movimiento con mis manos.

"Vamos a entrar" dijo Blaine apuntando a la puerta que marcaría mi vida. Los dos caminamos y dejamos a Kurt en la sala, recuerdo que Blaine me susurró algo en el oído "No te preocupes, yo también estoy nervioso" yo solo asentí.

El doctor se presentó cordialmente, su nombre era Dren, se veía bastante amigable.

"¿Cómo están chicos?" no quería responderle así que solo le sonreí y Blaine le dijo que estaba muy bien, como siempre tan educado.

"Bueno esto es fácil" dijo Dr. Dren "Estos son hisopos, agárrenlos y froten la parte con algodón alrededor de la parte interna de sus bocas" y eso hicimos como por un minuto "ahora dénmelos" y eso hicimos "Bastante sencillo, ¿verdad?"

"Aja" dijo Blaine.

"Ahora pasen acá" caminamos hasta un asiento donde había dos ojos con un montón de palabras "deben llenarlas"

Apenas empecé a leer Blaine podía ver mi cara de confusión.

"Oye que es seguro médico" le susurré a Blaine, él me sonrió y me explico mi confusión "¿Y qué hago sino tengo?"

"Solo déjalo en blanco" dijo rápidamente.

"Okey"

Cuando terminamos le dimos los papeles al doctor, tengo que decir que hice un buen trabajo llenando ese papel, aunque no entendía la mayoría de las cosas.

"Helena pasa por aquí" Dr. Dren sacó una aguja o bueno esas cosas con las que ponen las vacunas y me dijo que necesitaba una prueba de sangre, tengo que admitir que estaba asustada porque esa aguja era grande, muy grande. Blaine se acercó gentilmente y empezó a susurrarme cosas lindas en mi oído, de repente las palabras se convirtieron en tarareo, era una canción que yo me sabía de corazón, pero no podía recordar bien donde la había escuchado. Ni me di cuenta cuando la aguja atravesó mi piel, solo sé que me sacaron sangre, Blaine le dio un papel al doctor, él se quedó leyéndolo y luego me lo dio y me dijo que lo leyera, pero la pereza me ataco así que decidí leer algunas palabras rápidamente, recuerdo que decía: carta del juez, bla, bla, bla por este medio me comunico, bla, bla, bla permiso del juez para una prueba de ADN para comprobar la paternidad de un nombre que no me importa y de Helena… bla, bla, bla… ¡ABURRIDO!

"¿Entiendes la carta Helena?" Me preguntó el doctor.

"No" le respondí con la verdad, no sabía porque el doctor miró a Blaine, pero estaba a punto de saberlo.

"Ayer fui a la corte para discutir unos asuntos con… mi padre" Blaine empezó a hablar y pronto las cosas se hicieron más claras "No solo te van a hacer la prueba de ADN conmigo si no también con mi padre" Blaine podía ver cómo me ponía molesta "E-es la única forma de estar seguros" vire mis ojos y quite mi vista de él.

"No estoy lista para averiguar si tengo un padre o no"

"Lo siento mucho Helena" Blaine trató de agarrar mi mano pero yo lo detuve.

"No me toques" Blaine se veía muy insultado.

"Lo siento"

"No me hables nunca más Bwaine Anderson" estaba tan molesta que salí corriendo de la clínica dejando a Blaine y al doctor atrás.

**Tercera Persona (P.O.V)**

Blaine miró como Helena se iba, él sabía que lo que hacía era por el bien de ella solo que Helena no era lo madura suficiente como para entenderlo.

"Las pruebas saldrán en un mes, mi secretaria te llamara cuando este listas" Blaine asintió y camino a buscar a Kurt. Al entrar en la sala Blaine vio cómo su novio leía una revista, Kurt se veía tan delicado y hermoso, él era la persona más bella del mundo, él se veía como los ángeles, tan perfecto y sereno, él era el hombre de Blaine.

"¿Cómo fue todo cariño?" dijo Kurt sin mirar a Blaine ya que seguía concentrado en su revista.

"Pudo haber ido mejor"

"¿Y porque dices eso?"

"Creo que Helena me odia de por vida" Blaine le dijo a Kurt agarrándole la barbilla gentilmente y subiéndola para que sus ojos se conectaran.

"¿Se dio cuenta?" él solo asintió "Ya se le pasará, nadie puede estar mucho tiempo molesto contigo" dijo Kurt riéndose con esa risa que hacía siempre que trataba decir un chiste, esa risa incomoda que Blaine amaba tanto. Blaine no paraba de mirar a Kurt, ni por un segundo "¿Qué?" dijo Kurt.

"No sabes cuánto te quiero besar en este momento" Kurt sonrió.

"Entonces vamos a nuestro hogar"

"No" dijo Blaine. Kurt le dio una mirada de confusión a su novio "Ya estoy en mi hogar, donde sea que tu estés, hay es mi hogar"

"Entonces vamos a nuestra casa" Kurt se corrigió y los dos compartieron una sonrisa.

El viaje en carro fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablo mucho, pero sus manos se entrelazaban repentinamente, era como magia, los dos sentían que era lo correcto, ellos pertenecían el uno al otro.

Al llegar a casa los dos se sentaron en un sillón que Blaine tenía en la sala, era pequeño pero los dos cabían a la perfección, ello se miraban profundamente en los ojos, era como si se comunicaran con la vista, no necesitaban decir palabras, ellos sabían lo que querían. Blaine se acercó gentilmente hacia Kurt y le dio un delicado beso en sus labios causando que Kurt temblara, después de un tiempo se separaron para tomar aire.

"Te amo" susurro Blaine en el oído de Kurt.

"Yo también te amo" Kurt le dijo dulcemente a Blaine.

"¿Crees que Helena me perdonará?"

"Si, ya te lo dije nadie se puede enojar por mucho tiempo contigo" los dos sonrieron sinceramente. Blaine acostó suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt, si fuera por ellos los dos estarían así toda su vida.

"Gracias" dijo Blaine.

"¿Gracias por qué?"

"Gracias por estar ahí cuando más necesitaba a alguien, por ser mi dulce ángel que me protege cuando estoy en peligro, gracias por escogerme a mí, no a nadie más, te agradezco porque sé que podrías estar viviendo en una gran casa, pero preferiste vivir en este basurero conmigo, gracias por ser tu" Blaine tomo un profundo respiro "Simplemente gracias"


	7. Suicidio, no lo intentes

Suicidio, no lo intentes

Helena (P.O.V.)

No sé cómo llegue aquí, como tome con tanta sencillez esta decisión tan importante que cambiaría mi vida... O mi muerte. No es que deseara morir, pero tampoco quería sufrir, puesto a que el dolor es algo que ya había pasado por mi vida, esa espantosa etapa de la soledad y nostalgia, tal vez esa es la razón por la que llegue a mi decisión. Quitarme la vida sería lo mejor para todos, no solo para mi sino para todos los individuos que estaban involucrados en mi vida, mis compañeros de cuarto no se tendrían que preocupar por ocultarme del gobierno, Blaine no tendría que preocuparse de mis problemas invadiendo su vida, todo sería más sencillo si solo desapareciera de la fas de la tierra, nadie lo notaria, a nadie le importaría, después de todo ya no tenía futuro, nunca fui a la escuela, no tengo trabajo alguno, mi casa es horrible, no tengo amigos... Bueno tengo a Blaine y a Kurt pero no, nada va a cambiar mi decisión, esto es definitivo.

Me la pase todo el día pensando cual iba a ser mi método para suicidarme, pensé en lanzarme desde uno de los numerosos edificios de la hermosa ciudad en la que vivo, Nueva York, pero no quería formar escándalo en las noticias, ¡Oh Dios mío! Ya me podía imaginar los titulares: "Menor de edad se escapa de orfanato y se comete suicidio", así que eso estaba descartado de; pensé en contarme las venas pero no quería sangrar por todas partes, así que eso también estaba eliminado de mis posibles formas de suicidio. Pero después de todo llegué a una conclusión, iba a tragar veinticinco pastillas de Valium, lo suficiente como para quedar dormida de por vida.

Me encerré en el baño y tranque la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie entrara y me hiciera cambiar de opinión, agarre el frasco de pastillas y las puse todas en mi mano, no lo pensé dos veces sabía lo que quería, pero en vez de tragármelas todas de una vez, decidí hacer mi muerte lenta, me trague la primera pastilla de Valium y luego la segunda y así sucesivamente iba preparando mi cuerpo para la muerte, pero de pronto algo invadió mi mente, no sabía cómo definirlo, si era un pensamiento o un recuerdo, pero era muy hermoso, era algo llamado amor, y no me refiero a la forma romántica de la famosa palabra amor, me refiero a la forma amistosa de amor, mis ojos podían presenciar una niña y un niño sentados, la niña era definitivamente menor que el niño, podía ver como la pequeña ponía su delicada cabeza en el hombro del niño, el pequeño solo le susurraba las más dulces palabras, palabras me parecían conocidas, eran una promesa, una promesa de protección y amor, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y sincero como esa imagen que no se salía de mi mente, pero al regresar a la realidad vi como inconscientemente me había tragado toda las pastillas, podía sentir un dolor en mi estómago, ese dolor era lo que marcaba el comienzo lento de mi muerte.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y nada, decidí entretenerme realizando alguna actividad, me acerque a una mesa donde se encontraba un calendario, no sé porque pero quería saber la fecha de mi muerte, cuando vi el día descubrí algo que cambio todo, hoy le entregarían a Blaine los resultados de las prueba de ADN que hice el mes pasado, ¡qué pensaría Blaine si se da cuenta que no me presenté a la clínica! Ahora las cosas empeoraron porque si por alguna razón de Dios las pruebas salían positivas, Blaine no solo iba a tener una amiga muerta, sino a una hermana muerta.

"¡Qué he hecho!" me grité a mí misma. Supe que era muy tarde para lamentarse cuando mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar involuntariamente.

Blaine (P.O.V.)

Desperté a las siete de la mañana, lo primero que note fue la delicada mano de Kurt agarrando la mía, la sensación que sentía era indescriptible. Kurt abrió sus preciosos ojos y me miró directamente, el movió su mano de la mía y la puso en mi mejilla derecha, su pulgar se movía de arriba hacia abajo, esta sensación solo me provoco una gran sonrisa.

"Hermoso" dijo Kurt cerrando los ojos "eres hermoso"

Quería responderle a Kurt pero tardaría demasiado en contarle lo perfecto que eran sus ojos, su sonrisa, su suave cabello, su tierna piel, todo Kurt Hummel era una exquisita pieza se arte y yo era el suertudo que la podía apreciar todos los días.

Me acerque y plante un dulce y tierno beso en los labios de mi amante, Kurt respondió inmediatamente partiendo sus labios, de repente el beso se convirtió en un beso ardiente y apasionante, eventualmente rompimos el beso para respirar.

"Te amo" le dije con mis más sinceras palabras.

"Yo también te amo" dijo mi hermoso novio casi si aire.

Volví a acercarme a Kurt, pero en vez de besar sus labios empecé a atacar su cuello con dulces besos, Kurt rio por la sensación que mis labios provocaban, no hay nada más tierno que la risa de Kurt.

"Estoy feliz" le dije con una sincera sonrisa.

"¿Por qué tan feliz Blaine?"

"Hoy salen las pruebas y tengo un buen presentimiento" le di un beso el su mejilla izquierda "solo hay algo que me preocupa"

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Kurt preocupadamente.

"Tengo miedo de que no se presente a la clínica"

"Estoy seguro de que Helena ira" Kurt sonrió nuevamente "yo sé que ella está tan emocionada y asustada como tú lo estás"

"Debería empezar a vestirme" le dije al hermoso chico de piel de porcelana "no quiero llegar tarde".

El solo asintió en respuesta y cerró sus preciosos ojos. Cuando se durmió otra vez, fue cuando decidí marcharme.

Shawn (P.O.V)

Estaba entrando a mi habitación, el cual comparto con Helena, una dulce chica que tuvo la mala suerte de escaparse del orfanato, caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí lentamente, me sorprendí al ver a Helena tirada en el suelo con dificultades para respirar. En el momento en que la vi no sabía qué hacer, simplemente corrí a donde ella y la agarré la mano, Helena me miró con una cara que suplicaba ayuda, así que hice lo que me parecía lógico, llame al 911. Las ambulancias llegaron más tarde, se llevaron a Helena y a mí, claro después de que dije que era su primo, una completa mentira, pero no iba a dejarla sola en un momento tan difícil, después de todo no tiene familia, o eso pensé.

"¿Ella va estar bien?" le pregunte a el doctor o paramédico o lo que fuera.

"Tú nos llamaste en el momento correcto" dijo el señor que estaba atendiendo a Helena "si no fuera por ti ya esta niña sería historia pasada"

No me gustan lo cumplidos, no me gusta tener una sensación de satisfacción, así que solo sonreí, era la sonrisa más triste de todas, porque mi amiga estaba al borde de la muerta, no podía estar feliz.

Al llegar al hospital pusieron a Helena en la sala de emergencia y me ordenaron que esperara en la sala de espera, pero los nervios me estaban matando, no podía ni pensar correctamente, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?, esperar o irme o llamar a alguien, simplemente no lo sabía. No sabía cómo podía ayudar.

Blaine (P.O.V)

La clínica estaba vacía, no había rastro de Helena, pero mi turno ya había llegado así que era ahora o nunca, iba a leer esos resultados con o sin ella.

La secretaria me entregó los papeles en una carpeta, no sabía cuándo iba a ser el momento indicado para abrirlos, decidí esperar, esto era demasiado importante. Tengo que admitir que estaba realmente nervioso, todo tenía su lado positivo y negativo, tenía miedo, pero también sentía emoción, para ser honesto no puedo describir como me sentía, solo sabía que era ahora o nunca, era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad. Abrí lentamente el folder y saque las hojas de ahí, mis manos sudaban como una tormenta de lluvia, leí el primer párrafo el cual no me intereso y luego vi los resultados, trague mi propia saliva antes de leerlo, una sola lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, ya veía las cosas más claras, ya veía la mentira en la que había estado atrapado, todo era diferente, todo iba a ser incómodo, pero puede que las cosa resultaran bien, después de todo estoy bastante positivo.

*RING*

Mi celular empezó a sonar, lo contesté, tengo que decir que estuve muy sorprendido con la voz femenina que me hablaba, no la podía reconocer bien.

"¿Blaine Anderson?, Le hablamos del hospital" dijo suavemente la mujer.

"Si, ese soy yo" le afirmé a la mujer "¿le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Hay una chica que se llama Helena y dice que usted la conoce"

"Si, se quién es" esto no podía ser bueno.

"Temo comunicarle que ella está en la sala de urgencias" mi corazón por un momento paro de latir "Por favor venga lo más pronto posible" la línea se cortó.

"Helena"

Helena (P.O.V)

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, apenas pude reconocer algunos elementos de la habitación, había una cosa que estaba pegada a mi boca, algunos utensilios de hospital y una cara conocida que me miraba con compasión y ternura, era Shawn, veintidós años, hermosos ojos de color azul marino, cabello castaño, una sonrisa que podría curar cáncer, era el sueño de toda chica, ¿pero qué hacía el aquí?, no recuerdo que alguna vez hubiéramos hecho contacto, era algo raro porque vivíamos juntos pero la verdad es que yo no me hablo mucho con mis compañeros de cuarto.

"¡Despertaste!" dijo emocionadamente "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me sentiría mejor si me quitaran esta cosa de la cara"

"Déjame llamar a una enfermera"

La enfermera vino y removió el aparato de mi boca, ya podía respirar bien, lo que me hacía sentir mejor.

"Tienes una visita" dijo la señora vestida de blanco.

Por la puerta vi a Blaine, no es que no me emocionara que él me viniera a visitar, pero no quería enfrentar a Blaine en este momento, no en un hospital. Lo peor era que Shawn salió de la sala para darnos un poco de privacidad.

"Bwaine" dije sin saber que decir, Blaine solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa al notar mi error en la pronunciación de su nombre.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" el dulce chico me pregunto.

"Podría estar mejor" dije tristemente, había cometido un grave error que casi me lleva a la muerte, como no estar triste. Pero Blaine estaba siendo fuerte, él estaba tratando de hacerme sonreír, me di cuenta de esto cuando me miró con una sonrisa hermosa y pura, y no me pude resistir así que le respondí con una sonrisa "¿Por qué no estas molesto conmigo?"

"No puedo estar molesto contigo"

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Porque ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas y creo que mereces saberlos" "¿Quieres saberlos?" yo solo asentí.

Blaine me dio los papeles y empecé a leer pero no entendía nada, lo mire con una cara que pedía ayuda, de laguna manera Blaine entendió y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Señalo la primera línea y lo que me dijo causo un gran impacto en mí.

"Esto dice que las pruebas salieron positivas" Blaine y yo teníamos los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Tu eres mi hermana"

Lleve mi cabeza a mis manos y empecé a llorar, no me importaba saber que las enfermeras estaban en la habitación, lo único que importaba era que Blaine Anderson era mi hermano y que yo estaba orgullosa de llamarme Helena… Helena Anderson.

"¡Oh Blaine!" dije entre mi llanto "No sé por qué lo hice, tal vez era porque no quería lidiar con las consecuencias de las cosas pero ahora solo tengo más problemas en mi vida y no sé qué hacer, lo siento mucho, lo siento"

Blaine me miraba con compasión y amor, él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, era como si tuviéramos una conexión especial y única.

"Te amo" dijo Blaine "con todos tus defectos y errores, te amo" me besó dulcemente la frente, era como si él supiera que eso me haría sentir mejor "no vas a resolver esto sola, yo te ayudare en cada paso hasta que te sientas mejor, cuando salgas de aquí iras a vivir con Kurt y conmigo" trate de abrir mi boca para quejarme pero Blaine me calló "no te voy a abandonar otra vez, te lo prometo"

De repente alguien abrió la puerta, era Kurt, su cara se veía preocupada pero tranquila, él se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo fuerte, esto me hizo sentir protegida, pude sentir como una lágrima corría por su suave piel de porcelana, este era el hombre que mi hermano amaba, y esto me hacía feliz, Blaine había encontrado a una persona que no solo lo ama incondicionalmente sino que realmente le importa sus sentimientos, así que si Blaine es feliz, porque yo no.

Por primera vez sentí felicidad, tenía dos personas que me amaban y todo estaba bien, pero como todas las cosas, esto no podía durar mucho


	8. No quiero que esto se acabe

**No quiero que esto se acabe**

Helena fue enviada a un hospital para personas con problemas mentales, hay iba a pasar aproximadamente un mes en tratamientos intensivos para poder recuperarse de su depresión. Blaine y Kurt continuaron su vida normal, ellos entendían que esto era para bien, aunque Kurt podía notar como su querido amante se ponía triste y nostálgico, podía ser por la razón de que no veía a su hermana o porque en un par de días los padres de Blaine saldrían de la cárcel. No importaba la razón, Kurt Hummel iba a hacer que su hombre se sintiera bien.

Hay estaba Blaine, el hermoso hombre que lo salvo de su abusivo ex novio, Kurt le debía la vida a el apuesto chico de cabello enrulado. Kurt besó su mejilla dulcemente observando como Blaine respondía con una dulce y simple sonrisa.

"Buenos días" dijo Kurt acostando su cabeza en el abdomen de Blaine y abrazándole con seguridad.

"Buenos días" volvió a sonreír "hoy te despertaste de buen humor"

"Es porque hoy es un día especial" miró confundido "hoy es nuestro aniversario de tres semanas"

"Oh" dijo con mucha vergüenza, porque obviamente no recordaba la fecha de gran importancia.

"No te preocupes no estoy molesto, tampoco es que sea tan importante, solo son tres semanas tampoco es que sea un año o algo así…"

"¡Por supuesto que es importante!" Blaine le interrumpió "todos los días que paso contigo son importantes"

"Aré el desayuno"

Kurt se paró y marcho hasta la cocina, dejando a Blaine solo en el cuarto esperando a que su amado le trajera el desayuno, pensamientos llenaron la cabeza de Blaine, ¿acaso era Kurt el indicado?, ¿Kurt estaría siempre para él, sin importar lo que pasara?, esto tenía muy preocupado a Blaine, él amaba a Kurt con todo su corazón, ¿pero Kurt lo ama a el de la misma forma? Antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndose las mismas preguntas Kurt entró al cuarto con una bandeja que tenía dos emparedados.

"Espero que te guste, amor" dijo Kurt.

"Gracias" dijo Blaine mientras daba un mordisco a la comida "está delicioso"

"Que bien que te guste" dijo Kurt orgulloso.

Kurt miró fijamente como una pequeña migaja de pan que permanecía en la parte superior del labio de Blaine, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Blaine se diera cuenta como los ojos de Kurt se clavaban en él.

"Si… si quieres me puedes besar" dijo Blaine nerviosamente.

Kurt movió sus ojos hacia los de Blaine y lentamente se acercó, sus labios se conectaron inmediatamente, empezaron a moverse lentamente. El beso fue apasionado pero tierno, lleno de amor. Pronto se dieron cuenta que necesitaban separarse para respirar. Blaine toco la mejilla de Kurt con dulzura, Kurt solo sonrió al lindo gesto. Blaine empezó a plantar pequeños besos en el cuello de Kurt.

"Te amo" dijo Kurt prácticamente sin aire.

Blaine paro de besar el tierno cuello de Kurt, él coloco delicadamente sus manos en los extremos de la cara de Kurt mirando fijamente a los ojos, de repente parecía que todo en la habitación había desaparecido completamente, nada más estaban ellos y eso era lo único que importaba.

"Kurt…" dijo Blaine dando un ligera pausa "en toda mi vida nunca había sido tan feliz, no, nunca había sido feliz, pero luego tu entraste en mí y me cambiaste, y simplemente decir te amo no va a expresar todo lo que siento por ti pero te amo es lo que más se acerca"

Para este momento lágrimas corrían por la mejilla de Kurt.

"¿Por qué lloras?" le pregunto Blaine con un claro tono de preocupación.

"Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así" dijo Kurt.

Blaine agarró la mano de Kurt y la acercó a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso.

Continuará…

**A/N**

**Lo siento demasiado. ! Es que ya no tengo tiempo de escribir pero les prometo que el capítulo que vendrá lo compensara ¡**


	9. No quiero que esto se acabe 2

**No quiero que esto se acabe 2**

"Ven Kurt vamos a salir" dijo Blaine con ternura.

"¿A dónde?"

"A cualquier lugar, lo único importante es que este contigo"

Blaine agarró a Kurt de la mano y lo jaló hasta la puerta, bajaron la escalera juntos sin separar sus manos.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles de Nueva York sin rumbo.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Blaine.

"Podemos caminar hasta el Central Park, está bastante cerca de aquí, además me parece extremadamente romántico ir allí" dijo Kurt ligeramente sonrojado.

"Eres tan adorable" dijo Blaine con dulzura, esto solo provocó que Kurt se sonrojara más "amo cuando te sonrojas"

Kurt miró a Blaine por un corto momento y luego se acercó a él rápidamente y planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Blaine.

"Te amo" dijo Kurt con sinceridad.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Blaine.

Ellos caminaron por 15 minutos y hasta llegar al Central Park, en donde decidieron acostarse en la hierba verde que cubría el área.

"Aquí está muy fresco" dijo Kurt.

Blaine solo rió a la expresión de Kurt.

"Me gusta tu risa, es muy… graciosa" dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine fijamente en los ojos.

"¿Qué tiene mi risa?" preguntó Blaine un poco ofendido.

"Nada, es perfecta" Kurt sonrió maliciosamente, acercó su mano al estómago de Blaine y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡No Kurt!... para" dijo Blaine en medio de risas.

"Lo siento" Kurt le dio a Blaine un ligero beso en los labios.

"Kurt, ten cuidado" Blaine dijo con una voz seria que preocupo a Kurt.

"¿Pasa algo?" dijo Kurt muy confundido.

"No podemos ser tan públicos"

"No entiendo, pensé que tú estabas bien con que nosotros mostráramos afecto en público" dijo Kurt muy triste "A-acaso… ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?"

"No, no es eso" Blaine dijo desesperado "Yo te amo, pero simplemente no quiero darle a nadie una razón para molestarnos"

"Pero eso no me importa" dijo Kurt a punto de llorar "yo solo te quiero a ti, y quiero ser capaz de decirle a todo el mundo como me siento por ti, porque no hay nada más importante en mi vida que tú, no puedo creer que estés tan incómodo solo porque te di un beso" a este nivel Kurt ya había empezado a llorar.

"Lo siento" dijo Blaine desesperado, pero ya era muy tarde, Kurt había huido con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas "¿Qué hice?".

Blaine camino sin rumbo por Central Park, no sabía qué hacer, acababa de arruinar lo más precioso que tenía en su vida, tal vez Kurt merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que pudiera amarlo y admirarlo de la forma que se debía. Más pensamientos depresivos rodearon la cabeza de Blaine, hasta que vio a Shawn, él lo recordaba por que estuvo hay para Helena cuando él no estaba.

"Hola" dijo la voz joven de Shawn.

"Hola" dijo Blaine con un tono de tristeza notable.

"¿Te pasa algo?" pregunto Shawn con preocupación.

"Tuve un pelea con Kurt"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Arruine las cosas" Shawn miró a Blaine con lastima, enserio se podía ve como Blaine estaba sufriendo.

"Si arruinaste las cosas deberías ir y arreglaras, ¿no crees?" dijo Shawn "dile cómo te sientes, trata de explicarte, y se sinceró, estoy seguro que Kurt te perdonará, enserio se nota cuanto se quieren ustedes".

"¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?" preguntó Blaine.

"Solo digamos que he visto lo necesario" Shawn sonrió y se despidió de Blaine.

"_Amo a Kurt, tengo que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para que él lo sepa" _pensó Blaine.

Él se levantó con decisión y el único lugar en el que pensó que Kurt podría estar era el Museo de Arte Moderna, el recordaba como Kurt iba hay cuando estaba triste, así que no lo pensó dos veces y tomo un bus hacia el museo, y efectivamente lo encontró hay, sentado en unas sillas que se encontraban afuera del edificio, se veía tan hermoso como siempre. Blaine se acercó rápidamente y agarró el cuello de Kurt con delicadeza, lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de darle a Kurt una sensación de que él era lo único que había en ese lugar, y sin importarle de la multitud que había alrededor, acercó sus labios a los de Kurt y le dio un gran apasionado beso, una sola lágrima bajo por la mejilla de Kurt.

"Lo siento" dijo Blaine "No sé cómo te lo voy a compensar pero por favor perdóname"

"Te perdono, te adoro" dijo Kurt sonriendo "no te sientas mal yo no debí molestarme por eso, fui estúpido"

"Vamos a casa" Blaine agarró la suave mano de Kurt y lo jaló ligeramente hasta la calle.

*En la casa de Blaine*

"Ven aquí" dijo Kurt.

Blaine se acostó al lado de Kurt tal y como Kurt le ordenó, lentamente colocó su mano en el pecho de Kurt, haciendo un gesto que cariño.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Lo que tú quieras cariño" le respondió Blaine.

"¿Qué piensas sobre la vida?" pregunto Kurt.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que si piensas que hay razones para vivir" dijo Kurt con vergüenza.

"No entiendo porque me preguntas esto" dijo Blaine sonando ofendido.

"Ah… a veces te veo un poco triste y eso me preocupa, quiero saber qué te pasa" confeso Kurt "tú me importas"

"Yo… tengo muchas cosas pasando por mi mente eso es todo" Kurt solo asintió a la respuesta de Blaine.

"Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa la situación en la que estemos yo te amo y nunca te abandonaré" Kurt agarró la mano de Blaine y la coloco suavemente donde se debía encontrar el corazón de Blaine.

Blaine miró a Kurt con amor, este era un momento tan especial para los dos, el sentimiento de tener una charla íntima con esa persona era simplemente perfecto, no había palabra que describiera exactamente lo que sentían ellos.

"Gracias" dijo Blaine "sinceramente estoy preocupado por Helena, no entiendo porque intento suicidarse, yo… yo no entiendo para nada, ella siempre fue la valiente"

"Tal vez estaba aburrida de tener que ser la valiente, tal vez ella estaba cansada Blaine, no hay nada que se pueda hacer"

"Es que siento que si yo hubiese estado allí ella no hubiera hecho eso"

"No te puedes culpar" dijo Kurt dulcemente "tú has sido un gran hermano para ella, no quiero que estés triste" "Ella te quiere, y tú los sabes"

"Tú siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor" dijo Blaine "Te amo, nunca me cansaré de decirlo" y con eso Blaine se acercó lentamente y le dio un último beso a Kurt.


End file.
